


Rape. No. Rape.

by seventy_nine_percent



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Delusions, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, M/M, Misunderstandings, Psychological Trauma
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventy_nine_percent/pseuds/seventy_nine_percent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Забота ослепляет. <br/>Насилие может иметь разные формы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rape. No. Rape.

**Author's Note:**

> "This little piggy went to market.  
> This little piggy stayed at home.  
> This little piggy had roast beef,  
> This little piggy had none.  
> And this little piggy went "Wee! Wee! Wee!" all the way home". 
> 
> English language nursery rhyme, 1728
> 
> Фанфик вдохновлен, кроме личных тараканов, работами fireofangels. Этим все сказано.
> 
> ООСа - море. Я знаю.

_...a locust would eat._

_Xiu Xiu – Black Drum Machine_

 

 

Шерлок доводит себя до разрядки парой неуверенных движений.

_Давай, давай, маленькая свинка._

Он распахивает глаза от ужаса и, судорожно вдохнув, с отвращением смывает с пальцев случайно попавшие на них капли семени.

_Давай, ешь свинка, ешь. Маленькая-маленькая свинка. Хочешь еще? Проси еще!_

Чуть не поскользнувшись на мокром полу, он быстро вытирается, дрожа от холода, который раньше не ощущал никогда. Внутренний холод.

_Подходишь к миске. Подползаешь на коленях. Свинка. Кушай. Хочу, чтобы кровь стекала по твоему подбородку. Открой ротик, свинка. Открой свои глазки!_

Шерлок садится на кровать, нервным жестом набрасывает на ноги одеяло. Его руки на секунду застывают в воздухе, как будто он отключается от мира, и сигналы, бегущие по нервам, не достигают цели. Затем он кладет руки на колени. Потом прижимает к груди.

_Открой свои глазки. Смотри, как я буду трахать тебя._

Шерлок обхватывает себя руками, дергается и, медленно съехав вниз по подушкам, заваливается набок, словно надувная кукла, из которой резко выпустили воздух. Он подтягивает колени к груди и устремляет взгляд в одну точку - ту, где край кровати переходит в серость стенной побелки.

_Грязная свинка. Ну, давай, ползи сюда. Ты же хочешь…_  
Ты всегда хочешь.  
Ты всегда хочешь.  
Ты всегда хочешь. 

Он не двигается, почти не дышит. У него не хватает сил, чтобы дышать. Ни на что не хватает сил.

_Давай сделаем это, свинка, поверни ко мне свой задик, давай. Направь меня, ну же.  
Ты же всегда хочешь. _

Он думает о том, что не хочет, чтобы все это повторилось, но с тех пор, как это произошло впервые, у него нет сил на то, чтобы возразить более внятно. Оказывается, «не надо» и «я не хочу» бывает недостаточно.

_Двигайся, свинка, трясись подо мной. Хорошая свинка, хорошая свинка. Отзывчивая…_

Сначала он говорил четко и вежливо, почти смущаясь: «Я не хочу». Он хотел, чтобы _ему_ было хорошо, но пойти против себя самого...  
В отношениях ведут себя не так, но... Он не был уверен в том, что понимает, что правильно, а что нет.  
Он разрывался между своими мыслями, своей правотой и... виной. Он чувствовал себя виноватым.

_Я дам своей свинке все, что она хочет. Сильнее, сильнее!_

Я не хочу. Я устал. Не то настроение. Он не думал тогда, что эти слова можно воспринять как-то иначе. Он должен был оттолкнуть, чтобы его поняли, но причинить боль… было слишком больно. По отношению к _нему,_ не к другим, конечно.   
Шерлок был прав. Чувства - ослепляют.   
Из-за них он потерял свой голос.

_Тебе хорошо, свинка? Твой маленький задик доволен тем, как я его трахаю?_

Казалось бы, какая малость - неудачный секс. Секс без желания. Секс, полный животного желания. Раз. Два. Десятки раз.  
 _Он_ возвращается вечером. _Он_ берет. _Он_ уходит.  
 _Он_ говорит на каком-то другом языке, потому что «нет» для него значит «да». 

_Свинка, свинка, где же твой хвостик?_

Шерлок знает, что _он_ хочет как лучше - _он_ не злой. Но _он_ не знает, как Шерлоку больно.

_Да, так, о боже! Да! Давай, давай, давай!_

Он должен…  
Он не может произнести ни звука.  
Он неподвижен внутри, там, под слоями поцелуев и фрикций, которые совершает его тело.  
Он должен сказать.  
Он не может произнести ни звука.

_Тесная свинка, тесная, о боже, какая тесная._

Тело выдает Шерлока. Он не хочет, но кровь все равно бежит по венам вниз, вниз, вниз. Он не может остановить ее так же, как не может объяснить _ему,_ что, даже если он возбужден, он не всегда хочет секса. Люди не могут понять, что тело и разум не связаны.

_Свинка, моя свинка, кончи, свинка, кончи для меня…_

Его тело, вырвавшееся из-под контроля, жаждет, но сам Шерлок…  
Не хочет… так. Не каждый день. Рутина - убивает. Одни и те же движения вгрызаются в мозг. Он хочет _его,_ но не хочет, чтобы тело восторжествовало. Он дал ему несколько месяцев, а теперь - все. Хватит. Ему отвратительна вечная жажда. Она туманит разум. Нужно, чтобы это закончилось.  
Шерлок получает физическое удовольствие, но не получает…  
Ему холодно.

_Давай, давай, давай!_

Шерлок накрывается с головой одеялом. Шерлоку нечем дышать. Шерлок обнимает колени руками. Шерлок не может заснуть. Шерлок не жалеет себя. Шерлок знает, что должен сделать. Шерлок ничего не сделает.

У этой маленькой свинки совсем-совсем ничего нет.

***  
Лестрейд наскоро принимает душ и переодевается в домашнюю одежду, уже еле-еле волоча ноги от усталости. Все же такой ритм жизни в его возрасте противопоказан… Сумасшедшая работа, молодой любовник - слишком тяжело для почти сорокалетнего человека.

Может быть, можно было бы как-то облегчить ситуацию? А что, если хотя бы иногда оставаться у Шерлока? Спать рядом, мыть голову его шампунем, просыпаться вместе… Хоть раз в неделю. Маленькие штрихи нормальности в его безумной жизни. Да, пожалуй, в следующий раз он попросит Шерлока об этом. Иначе через пару месяцев он просто свалится замертво…

Но это же все ради него. Ради Шерлока. Нужно стараться.

Лестрейд не включает телевизор и не ужинает, а сразу падает на кровать. Натягивает одеяло до подбородка и со стоном поворачивается набок. Ноги и спина болят нещадно, но это приятная боль.

Ведь это все ради Шерлока.

Да, определенно стоит потерпеть ее после того, что было сегодня вечером - секс, как и всегда, впрочем, был прекрасен. 

Лестрейд переворачивается на другой бок, устраиваясь поудобнее, и, перед тем, как заснуть, прокручивает в голове события предыдущих часов. Сладкие, сладкие события.

Если бы они с Шерлоком могли встречаться чаще! Утром, например, или днем. Но у Лестрейда работа, на которой, черт возьми, не дают лишних отгулов и выходных, а у Шерлока - расследования, в периоды которых он становится абсолютно невменяемым. Вот и получается, что сексом они могут заняться только вечером, как старые супруги, почти в одно и то же время. Это, конечно, неприятно, но, раз уж другой возможности нет, приходится использовать эти краткие мгновения по полной.

Ведь Лестрейд старается для Шерлока. Хочет соответствовать. Старается всегда быть в форме. Хочет доставить удовольствие.

Он помнит, как первое время Шерлок с ума сходил. Еще бы, лишиться девственности в двадцать пять! Он хотел его постоянно, везде, всегда, поэтому Лестрейд пытался не ударить в грязь лицом. Шерлок хочет - он должен дать. Хочет дать.

Сегодняшний рабочий день был особенно тяжелым. Наркодилеры, парочка воров, одно бытовое убийство. Десятки допросов людей, из которых правду приходилось выбивать. Иногда почти буквально. Лестрейд думал, что сорвет себе голос. От крика. Только так с ними и можно разговаривать. Не слушать, а приказывать. Делать то, что ты должен сделать.

Но вечером, слава богу, его ждала теплая квартира на Бейкер-стрит. И Шерлок. Невероятный, волшебный Шерлок, от которого просто дух захватывает. Он такой отзывчивый, так сильно ощущает наслаждение, что хочется бесконечно дарить ему приятные ощущения, слушая, как сбивается неглубокое дыхание.

Грегу жаль только, что Шерлок постоянно закрывает глаза. Говорит, что визуальные впечатления отвлекают. Лестрейд хотел бы видеть, как серая гладь туманится от удовольствия; ему, как и всегда с Шерлоком, мало только лица или резко сокращающихся мышц. Поэтому иногда он просит открыть их. Редко, но все же. И сегодня тоже. Это ведь такая малость, а ему это было необходимо.

Сегодня Шерлок был каким-то особенно вялым. Лестрейд даже заставил его поесть перед тем, как вести в спальню - во рту его любовника явно не было ни крошки уже дня два.

Все было прекрасно. На самом деле, Грег даже был доволен собой. Он растягивал Шерлока особенно нежно, а брал, несмотря на усталость, - быстро и яростно, чередуя напор с медленными, тягучими толчками в гладкую глубину.

Правда, вначале, перед тем, как все произошло, Шерлок начал бормотать что-то насчет того, что он не хочет. Лестрейда это позабавило. Он же чувствовал его член, прижимающийся к своему бедру… Скорее всего, Шерлок просто хотел его раззадорить. Эдакая маленькая ролевая игра - чуть-чуть строптивости. Поэтому ответом Шерлоку послужило короткое: «Ну, ты же всегда хочешь», сопровожденное ухмылкой. Кажется, это была как раз та фраза, которую произносят в таких случаях. Что-то вроде грязных разговорчиков. 

Грег понял, что не ошибся, потому что все стало нормально. Глаза Шерлока широко распахнулись, и он расслабился. Даже, наверное, слишком сильно - почти обмяк в руках Лестрейда.

Это был волшебный вечер. Обычно чуть более сдержанный Грег сам стонал и рычал, мурлыча что-то неразборчивое, вроде «Давай, давай!» и «О боже!».

После того, как они оба кончили, Шерлок повернулся набок, и Лестрейд бесконечно прижимался к его спине и гладил, гладил, гладил плавные изгибы тела, насыщаясь прикосновениями, словно водой.

Грег проваливается в сон, думая о том, что ему чертовски повезло. Шерлок прекрасен. И Лестрейд любит его больше всего на свете.

Он должен стараться для Шерлока.

Он будет стараться для Шерлока.

Он хочет дать ему все самое лучшее.


End file.
